I Will Dance With Cinderella
by LostInWriting
Summary: A Lucas & Sawyer one shot, based on the song 'Cinderella' by Steven Curtis Chapman.


_Authors Note: Possibly the latest birthday present anyone has ever given :$ This is for my amazing friend Sarah, who we've finally got to jump aboard the good ol' Leyton ship! Happy birthday sweetheart, sorry that this is late but I hope you enjoy it! _

_xo_

* * *

><p>She spins and she sways<p>

To whatever song plays

Without a care in the world

And I'm sitting here wearing

The weight of the world on my shoulders

Over the years,the headstones in Tree Hill cemetery had increased significantly, thus it was often filled with both dead and living residents. Lucas and Peyton Scott were not new to the cemetery, in fact, they had been visiting for years, together and separately.

They strolled hand in hand down the familiar path that they knew so well. Today was the tenth anniversary of Jimmy Edwards and Keith Scott's death. It had become a tradition for Lucas to visit Jimmy first and then Keith. As they got to Keith's grey and worn down headstone, Lucas recognised the bouquet of white lilies that already lay on the ground next to it.

Karen now lived in New Zealand but always made sure that Tree Hill's local florist delivered lilies on various anniversaries. It warmed Lucas' heart and broke it at the same time knowing that his mother's love for his uncle will never die.

A nearby giggle caused Lucas and Peyton to look up from the grave and see their four year old daughter chasing a butterfly.

Sawyer Brooke Scott was the image of her mother. Blonde corkscrewed hair fell around her pale face. She had a contagious life and smile that could light up any room. But it was her eyes that gave away who her mother was. Those emerald sparkles had the ability to cut right through Lucas and touch his heart. She was Peyton's double physically but characteristically, she was Lucas' child; caring, loyal and happy. Sawyer was exactly how Lucas imagined Peyton would have been if she grew up with a mother.

"I'm gonna go and see my mom," Peyton spoke, giving Lucas' hand a squeeze. "I'll take Sawyer with me."

Lucas nodded and closed his eyes as Peyton's lips grazed his stubbled cheek. He watched her playfully run to their daughter, picking her up under her arms and swing her round. The joy was obvious on both of their faces. Peyton led Sawyer to Anna Sawyer's grave a few rows away. Lucas returned his attention back to Keith's grave. He crouched down, bearing his weight upon the cold stone.

"Hi Keith," he started. "I've just visited Jimmy. Mouth must have been because theres another t shirt again." Every year, Mouth would leave a Ravens t-shirt at Jimmy's grave. "Sorry I didn't bring flowers but I figured mom would send lillies and you always said that you hated too many flowers." He paused for a moment before continuing. "Peyton's with her mom and Sawyer. She's beautiful, Keith. Every day she does something to make me smile. She's quieter than Lily but they both have the ability to light up a room. You'd love her. Your first granddaughter. I wish you were here. I need you right now. My book isn't successful and my editor is pressuring me to complete another. I guess I just need your guidance and reassurance. You always made me be the best I could be."

Lucas continued talking to Keith, telling him all about his friends; Nathan's successful NBA career, Haley juggling running Karen's Cafe and being a wonderful mother to her and Nathan's ever growing family, Mouth and Millie's recent marriage, and Brooke? She had come further than all of them. She was helping Haley with the cafe whilst being a devoted wife and mother Julian and their twin boys.

By the time he was finished, Peyton and Sawyer had joined him. He claimed Peyton's hand again and they quietly walked back to the car. Sawyer bounded ahead, twirling and dancing happily. Unaware of the heartache that Lucas was feeling.

It's been a long day

And there's still work to do

She's pulling at me

Saying "Dad, I need you

There's a ball at the castle

And I've been invited

And I need to practice my dancing

Oh, please, Daddy, please?"

Legs stretched out and arms bent behind his head, Lucas stared at the white screen in front of him. The start of his next novel, or lack of it it seemed.

He had been feeling uninspired of late, maybe due to his last novel being a failure or because of the immense pressure that his and Peyton's lack of money was putting on him to earn some money and ease their financial struggle.

Peyton was currently cooking dinner for the family of three when Sawyer walked into the room. Sawyer Scott was not a girly girl. She was one to spend many of her days playing basketball with her dad or rummaging in mud in the backyard. However she did have a soft spot for Cinderella. It was her favourite film, princess and bedtime story. As she stood staring up at Lucas, dressed in a blue ball gown and a tiara sat on her head. She pulled at Lucas' jeans.

"What's up chicken?" Lucas questioned as he looked down at her.

"You need to teach me how to dance daddy," she stated matter of factly.

"I do? And why's that?" he couldn't help but smile. She was so young and naive to the horrors of the world. The one thing in life that he wanted was for her to not go through anything like what he and Peyton went through.

"Cause I has to dance with my prince. Look," she passed Lucas a piece of card and he recognised his wife's artwork. It was an invitation to the ball. It was a game that he and Peyton often played with Sawyer.

"And mommy can't teach you?"

"No. Mommy is a girl and I have to dance with a boy."

"Okay Princess."

So I will dance with Cinderella

While she is here in my arms

'Cause I know something the prince never knew

Oh, I will dance with Cinderella

I don't want to miss even one song

'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight

And she'll be gone...

He stood up and stretched before taking Sawyer's hand and walking into the centre of the room. He held onto both of her tiny hands and lifted her onto his feet and he began to dance, lifting them up and down. Sawyer giggled happily. It was times like these that he wished that she'd stay this little forever.

She says he's a nice guy and I'd be impressed

She wants to know if I approve of the dress

She says, "Dad, the prom is just one week away

And I need to practice my dancing

Oh, please, Daddy, please?"

After a long day in the garden, Lucas was grateful for the long shower that he'd just had. He could hear his wife and daughter's voices getting louder as they ascended the stairs. He threw on a pair of jeans and a t shirt before following the voices into Sawyer's bedroom. It had been her room since the day she was born, although it was significantly different know that she was a fifteen year old teenager. Her various band posters stuck to her white and green walls, replaced the old childhood drawings that were once there and her record player had replaced the table and chair tea set that used to be in there. Lucas saw that lying on her bed was a green dress. Her face was lit up with excitement as she moved round her room talking speedily to Peyton. Peyton rolled her eyes jokingly when she saw Lucas and walked over to welcome him with a kiss.

"What's going on?" he asked, pointing at he dress.

"Our daughter got a date to the prom," Peyton informed him lightly. She knew that he wouldn't take this amazingly. Sawyer was their one and only child and she'd be lying if she said that Lucas wasn't overprotective.

"A date?" he furrowed his brow. Peyton nodded and left the room, leaving them to talk about it. Lucas took a seat on the bed, watching to to sit on the dress.

"Who's the kid Chicken?" he asked.

"He's called Cole, Cole Prange. He's in my English class. You'd really like him dad," she gushed and sat on her computer chair, pulling it closer to Lucas "He's read your books."

"And what does he want to be when he's older?"

"I don't know. I'm not planning on marrying him dad. He's my date to Prom. No big deal," she sighed.

"I'm sorry. This is just your first date and I can now understand why my mom was so worried about me with girls."

"You're chaperoning the dance so you can keep your eye on me if you really need to."

"No, I'm just over reacting. So is this the dress?" he asked.

"Yepp. What do you think? Do you like it?"

"I love it and Cole will too," he reassured her. "Well I'll leave you to it."

He stood up but Sawyer stopped him from leaving.

"I was actually hoping that you could give me some dance lessons. I don't want to embarrass myself," she shrugged and shifted from left to right.

"I'd love to, as long as you promise to save me a dance at Prom?" he grinned and she nodded.

"Deal."

As they took position, one hand on her waist, hers on his shoulder, Lucas couldn't help but think that this was the start of Sawyer growing up. Soon enough, she'd be going to college, meet a great guy, get married and then that would be it, she wouldnt need him anymore.

So I will dance with Cinderella

While she is here in my arms

'Cause I know something the prince never knew

Oh, I will dance with Cinderella

I don't want to miss even one song

'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight

And she'll be gone

Prom was coming to an end, only three song left, the DJ told them and Lucas hadnt danced with Sawyer yet. He had watched her dance all night with her best friends and Cole. She looked happier than ever and she was right, Cole wasn't a bad guy. He'd treated Sawyer with nothing but respect all night. And she really did look beautiful in the green dress that stopped at her knee. He hadnt wanted to interrupt her night and thought that she had forgotten their dance but she hadn't, she was simply waiting for the DJ to play the song that she requested. When she heard the song beginning, she excused herself from her friends and found her dad sat at one of the tables. He hadn't noticed her walking towards him.

"May I have this dance?" she smirked and he couldn't look happier at the request. He took her hand in his and led her to the dance floor. He knew the song and thought it was perfect for them and how he was feeling in that moment as he held his daughter in his arms. She was growing to be a beautiful lady, she was no longer his little girl.

Well, she came home today with a ring on her hand

Just glowing and telling us all they had planned

She says, "Dad, the wedding's still six months away

But I need to practice my dancing

Oh, please, Daddy, please?"

Lucas and Peyton awaited the return of their daughter. Sawyer had gone away for the weekend to Seattle to see her favourite band, City and Colour. It was a birthday present from Cole. She had just turned twenty and was living ten minutes away from Lucas and Peyton in an apartment. The house was quiet without her but they appreciated the peace and alone time. They couldn't wait to hear about her weekend though. She had been dying to see City and Colour for years.

They were sat in the kitchen when Sawyer's voice echoed through the house cheerily. They shouted back that they were in the kitchen. Soon enough, Sawyer and Cole entered, hugging and kissing her parents before joining them at the table.

"How was it?" Lucas asked after Peyton had put four mugs of coffee down on the table.

"I bet Dallas Green is amazing!" Peyton exclaimed. She still hadn't gotten round to seeing City and Colour so was planning to live vicariously through Sawyer.

"Like you wouldn't believe. He has this way of capturing everyone. Don't you agree babe?"Sawyer turned to Cole who nodded and placed his hand on her knee. Lucas noticed that he hadn't stopped grinning since he got here and from experience, Lucas knew that it could only mean one of three things; Sawyer was pregnant but as he moved himself in his chair to see her stomach, she didn't look pregnant, Cole had got lucky before they got here which was something that Lucas refused to even think about. Which only left one.

"You're engaged," he said to Sawyer, interrupting the conversation that was previously going on around him. Peyton stared wide eyed at him while Sawyer and Cole didn't know what to say.

"Well we we're about to tell you but yeah. Cole proposed this weekend," Sawyer beamed.

"Oh my god! My baby's getting married" Peyton shouted, jumping from her chair and lunging herself to Cole, kissing his cheek and giving him a hug. Lucas wanted to be happy, he did. He knew this day was coming. The kids had been together since they were fifteen but that was just it. Lucas still saw them as kids.

"Daddy?" Sawyer brought him back to the room and as he looked at her sat before him, smiling nervously, he remembered the days when she could barely reach the table and she used to tug at his leg to get his attention, it felt like yesterday.

"I'm happy for you Chicken," he smiled and stood up to hug her. His baby girl who now was almost the same height as him, she'd gained her mothers long legs.

They separated and Lucas closed the distance between him and Cole, holding his hand out. They both liked each other but Lucas was always sceptical of the young man and Cole knew it.

"Congratulations, you're a lucky man."

"Oh I know it," Cole grinned, letting go of Lucas' hand and pulling Sawyer into his side.

"Well I best call your Grandma Karen. Tell her to get a flight for the wedding."

Lucas left the room and entered his office/study, that was an extension that they had done a few years back. He paced back and forth as he let the news sink in. He was so caught up in his own mind that he didn't hear Sawyer enter the room and close the door behind her.

"Dad, what's going on?" she started, shaking her head slightly. "You like Cole and we've been together for years. What's the problem?"

"I don't have a problem Sawyer. It's just a lot to take in. My baby girl is growing up. I remember when we used to dance around the bedroom pretending you were a princess. It's hard for a dad to see his daughter growing up and knowing that she relies on some other guy," he confessed.

"You're always going to be my favourite guy, dad. I'm always going to need you," she reassured him. "If that's all your worried about then you have nothing to worry about. I was scared that you hated Cole."

"No, I like him. He's a good guy and almost good enough for you."

"In your eyes, no one will ever be good enough for me. I know we're young but I really do love him and I want to marry him."

"You're never too young to be in love Sawyer. Haley and Nathan taught me that. If you're happy then I'm happy."

He wrapped his arms around her and she fell into his embrace. Growing up, whenever she was down, her dad could always make her feel better. She was a daddy's girl and always would be.

"Good because I was kinda hoping you could do me a favour," she smirked as she placed a hand on his shoulder, the other holding his hand.

So I will dance with Cinderella

While she is here in my arms

'Cause I know something the prince never knew

Oh, I will dance with Cinderella

I don't want to miss even one song

'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight

And she'll be gone.

"Now I'd like to welcome the bride and her proud father to the floor for the father daughter dance."

Lucas took his daughter's hand and led her to the floor where they fell perfectly into position. They had been dancing long enough to know where to stand.

"You look beautiful Princess," he told her and she did. Her white strapless dress fit her beautifully with a corset bodice and a full skirt, that made her look like a princess. It wasn't Sawyer's typical choice of clothing but she sure did look pretty.

"Thanks Daddy. Not just for that but for giving me the wedding of my dreams and being there for me my whole life."

"That's something that'll never change. Even when you might think that you don't need me, I'll always be there for you and for any future grandkids although you don't have to rush that one." They laughed together and swayed to the music.

"Promise me that you'll teach my daughters how to dance. Cole isnt much of a dancer and dancing with you always cheered me up. I want my kids to have that."

"There's some things only a dad can do huh?"

Sawyer nodded and smiled up to her father before lying her head on his shoulder.

_And she'll be gone..._


End file.
